Injection valves are in widespread use, in particular for internal combustion engines where they may be arranged in order to dose the fluid into an intake manifold of the internal combustion engine or directly into the combustion chamber of a cylinder of the internal combustion engine.
Injection valves are manufactured in various forms in order to satisfy the various needs for the various combustion engines. Therefore, for example, their length, their diameter and also various elements of the injection valve being responsible for the way the fluid is dosed may vary in a wide range. In addition to that, injection valves may accommodate an actuator for actuating a needle of the injection valve, which may, for example, be an electromagnetic actuator.
In order to enhance the combustion process in view of the creation of unwanted emissions, the respective injection valve may be suited to dose fluids under very high pressures. The pressures may be in case of a gasoline engine, for example, in the range of up to 200 bar and in the case of diesel engines in the range of up to 2000 bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,759 B1 discloses that during operation of the injection valve, a close action of the needle to prevent dosing of fluid into the intake manifold or into the combustion chamber is followed by an unwanted reopen and close phase of the needle, called needle bounce. During the unwanted reopen and close phase, unwanted fluid is dispensed from the injection valve, resulting in a degraded performance of the injection valve. Therefore, a flow restrictor is disposed in an armature of the needle to restrict fluid flow towards an upstream end of the armature, resulting in a reduced bouncing of the needle.